


Tenure Track

by IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow



Series: Bedannibal AUs [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, This is a slow burn but I promise you there will be resolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow/pseuds/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow
Summary: In this AU, join Hannibal and Bedelia as they navigate academia (and their feelings).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone, I hope you enjoy this AU. I've had it on my mind for soooooooo long, but never seemed to get it on paper.

He is a bit of an anomaly and that is what catches everyone’s attention at first. His CV includes prestigious universities, but his degree is in _medicine_?

“I don’t even understand why we’re looking at him seriously,” Frederick Chilton says with a frustrated exhale and an exaggerated eye roll.

“He’s technically qualified,” Alana Bloom slides in delicately. She’s only been working at the University for a year and does not want to cause any trouble. But, she knows a voice in committee meetings is better than none at all.

Frederick huffs and almost looks as if he is going to argue before a voice stops him.

“This department has needed an expert in classical literature for too long,” Bedelia states plainly, causing Frederick to nearly spit his water and Beverly to swallow a snicker. “Hannibal Lecter is fluent in six languages and has recently returned from a year apprenticeship at the Capponi Library,” She pauses for a brief moment, glancing over the remaining faces in the room. “I agree with Alana’s assessment.”

Alana practically gleams with pride at the recognition. She meets the older woman’s cerulean blue eyes and notices that they almost seem playful. It’s a surprise that she has any play left after nearly three hours in this meeting. When Frederick begins to protest again, for what seems like the hundredth time, Alana realizes why.

“Frederick, if you would like to explain to Jack why we couldn’t wrangle a reasonable candidate pool for interviews, be my guest. However, I am curious of your _actual_ reason of rejecting this candidate so ardently.”

His face heats up faster than a thermometer in the summer, turning red all over, and threatening to boil over but Beverly throws cold water on the conversation with a call to vote. Three hands raise, and Beverly records one abstain when Frederick sits stewing in his anger.

Bedelia uncrosses her legs elegantly and rises from the table, closing her leather portfolio in the process and sliding her reading glasses from her face, effectively ending the meeting. She gently nods to Beverly and Alana before taking her leave.

Nearly a half year later, Dr. Hannibal Lecter is the newly-hired tenure-track professor in the English Department. Bedelia’s unexpected leave of absence removed her from the final decision-making process, but she cannot help but smile at her preferred candidate impressing Jack Crawford so keenly.

And although Bedelia can rationalize that it was his CV that initially caught her attention, she cannot in good faith deny that Hannibal Lecter is utterly prepossessing.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dr. Du Maurier?” a smooth accented voice asks, with a soft tap on the old oak door frame.

Bedelia looks up from her excel spreadsheet of student advisement appointments for the day and meets Hannibal Lecter’s warm chestnut-colored eyes.

“ _Bedelia_ , please,” she replies with a soft smile, sliding her thin, black-rimmed glasses from her face and placing them lightly on the desk. He accepts her silent invitation to enter and crosses the room easily, extending a hand as she rises to meet him. His hands are smooth, and his grip is gentle, but respectful as he makes his introduction.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person,” her voice is even and kind, and Hannibal cannot help but to stare at her for a moment before replying. Her corner-office really does offer the best light and it streams in through her curtains, shining around her golden hair like a halo and brightening her clear blue eyes. She is a vision.

“The pleasure is all mine, _Bedelia_.”

* * *

Bedelia is taking her Florence coffee mug into the office to refill her cup with hot water when she spots him removing a bento box lunch with a clear top from the refrigerator.

“This resolves a curiosity,” she says with a friendly lilt to her voice. Hannibal mirrors her voice and his eyebrow quirks.

“Oh?”  

“I suspected it was you who brought such exquisitely-packed lunches,” she says, absentmindedly pouring the hot water into her mug and filling her infuser with loose jasmine tea.  

“And I suspect the assorted array of imported teas are your work.”

“My first act as Chair was to abolish Lipton in the office,” she tosses over her shoulder easily, and he laughs unabashedly.

“Who is next on your hitlist? Teavana?” he lobs back and she can’t stop her laugh from tumbling out. It had been so long since she had truly laughed.  Bedelia feels warmth begin to slip over her body as if ice was melting after a cold winter. But it’s short-lived as she’s splashed cold again.

“What’s so funny?” Frederick asked, the jealously seeping into the room and covering it with a thick smog.

“Inside joke,” Hannibal easily responds, sensing her discomfort. Bedelia slips out of the room soundlessly.

Frederick rolls his eyes when he notices her departure, and he saunters across the room to the fridge, pulling out his ham sandwich and vanilla coke.

“My advice,” he begins unsolicited, “don’t get involved. Not even a body like that is worth all the trouble.”

Hannibal steals himself, glancing away from Frederick lest he break his nose and noticing that in her hurry, Bedelia has forgotten her steaming mug on the countertop.

“Excuse me, Dr. Chilton. I’ve forgotten about an appointment,” Hannibal says politely, picking up his lunch and sliding the mug into his hand before leaving the office.

* * *

 

Her door is resolutely closed when he reaches her office, but they have built up a rapport in the past few weeks so he balances his lunch and her drink before gently knocking twice and opening the door.

Bedelia looks up in surprise when he enters, and he quickly closes the distance between them placing the cup firmly into her hands as she quietly offers her thanks. She almost looks ashamed, and he is happy to have had the excuse of returning her tea. Without prompting, he sits in the plush chair immediately across her desk and opens up his bento. It is a bit forward for his liking, but her sudden change in demeanor had shaken him; seeing her vibrant light dwindle to a kindling. He cannot explain it, but since they first met, he has felt an urge to _protect_ her.

“Sushi is generally a finger food,” he says, sliding the contents to the midpoint of the table. “ _however_ …” he pauses waiting to catch her attention, which is currently focused on the cup sitting in her lap. When her eyes finally glance up to meet his, they are guarded, lacking their usual warmth. His head tilts slightly in confusion before continuing with a gentle tease “if you would rather split this pair of chopsticks, I’m sure we could manage to get _some_ rice in our mouths.”

Her smile is reserved, but a smile nonetheless. Hannibal reaches to grab a piece from the meticulous roll and sighs inwardly when she takes one of her own, gracefully lifting it to her lips. When the umami flavor hits her taste buds she closes her eyes blissfully, and he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit odd for me to write- who knew story building and plot was so hard! 
> 
> Btw: I enjoy way too much Lipton tea. Teavana is overpriced imo, but I'm just a pleb, so what do I know??
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! Where do you see this story going?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Where do you think the story is going to go next? I know this is really short, but I wanted to get something out! 
> 
> I'm no English department expert, so sorry if they typically don't look for peeps who specialize in classic literature!


End file.
